Not the Typical Fairy Tail
by Newmoonlove955
Summary: Levy's never wanted to become a princess. She'd be content to just have her nose stuck in a book, but when it came to a mysterious stranger she lugged with an apple at their first meeting, she couldn't exactly leave him be until she'd found everything she could about this "Gajeel" person. AU GaLe, T for swearing and slightly suggestive comments later on!
1. A Book Worms Life

Once upon a time in a certain home rested a certain blue hared maiden, content with her life. She worked hard and had everything she could ask for. A nice book worn from tender love via her touch, two beautiful sisters, and a step father that loved her very very much.

Who was she kidding. Her life sucked.  
She was stuck cleaning up after her two step sisters, Evergreen and Biska. And her step father? Why, he was the worst of them all!  
Old pervert.  
At the current time she knelt beside the fire place, coughing as the ashes scattered into her dust pan as well as over her current top. She really needed to get over these day dreams. It didn't take her all too long to have the cinders out, standing when she finished to dump the remains of a great fire to rest. She dusted herself off and set a hand on her hips, frowning ever so slightly before sneezing and rubbing her nose. She adjusted her orange head band, standing out considerably next to her blue hair.  
'Time to wash the steps...' Levy thought to herself before making her way begrudgingly towards the two flights of stairs, the other flight branching to the left and right giving her more space to clean. Oh great. This was always fun.  
Her days weren't always like this. She use to live here with her mother, an attractive woman with the brightest smile and smoothest voice. Said woman always use to read to young Levy, tales of witches and wizards... Guilds and dragons! The day she fell ill was the worst day of her life. See, her mother had been a lonely woman and so she married an older man with two daughters. It was obvious that he cared for his wife, yet the moment she passed he didn't shed a signal tear. It seemed the old man was a gold digger. Sleaze bag.  
Levy glanced first to the left then to the right. Great, the coast was clear! Lifting her hand into the air she shouted in a stressed whisper "Solid script magic-!"  
"LEVY."  
Said girl flinch. Crap, she was caught.  
"I can't BELIEVE you!" Evergreen scoffed, batting her eyes and waving a fan in front of her eyes. "It looks like we'll be taking another one of your books this week. What's your favorite again? 'Magic and Dragons?" The amateur mage sucked in a startled breath. She wouldn't! But... Evergreen was Evergreen, and that meant:  
"Ah yes, I think I'll burn it instead. It's old anyways and smells like old feet."  
"You can't!" Levy cried, franticly rushing over to Evergreen well clutching her shirt well the girl stared down at Levy - smeared with soot thanks to her previous job with a look of disgust "That's the last thing I have left from my mother! Please, you can't!" She shook, tears threatening to fall.  
"Evergreen," Biska warned from beside her sister. When had she showed up? Oh well. Biska to the rescue once again! "Don't threaten Levy like that. You know how important that book is to her. Just let her use her magic this once. She worked hard today."  
Levy sniffled, whipping that the tears that began to fall thanks to Biska. Evergreen scoffed and batted Levy's hand away with a frown.  
"Oh fine. I'll be in my room... But those stairs better be [i]spotless[/i] when I come back down."  
A few moments passed before an irritated Evergreen disappeared up the steps and into her room. An audible thud was heard from her bedroom door being slammed shut. A moment of silence passed before Biska approached Levy with a soft smile. Bless her heart...  
"Hey," Biska started softly, leaning down slightly to pat Levy's head apologetically. "It's alright now. I won't let her take that from you, alright? Can't let that happen to my favorite sister." Levy could only nod animatedly, watching after Biska as she walked away. She probably was going to practice her gun magic per usual.  
Okay, maybe she could survive if Biska was there to help her...  
HAH!  
That was an even worse lie than before.

* * *

The next day was torture. It seemed her to-do list was four times larger than before! No doubt it was Evergreens fault. At least the old man was away that day so he wouldn't try anything with her. He could be a real creep when he wanted to be... Which seemed to be quite frequently.  
She let out a large sigh, leaning against a shaded tree, currently picking apples via the request from the impossibly long list. You'd think Evergreen'd run out of ideas by now but there always seemed to enough to keep her busy.  
The day was peaceful besides the work. A cool breeze ruffled the bluenettes untamable hair as well as her ruffled top. It had to be the nicest thing she owned, the delicate folds giving the illusion she had... Well a bigger rack. She didn't wear it for any particular reason beside the fact it was cooler than her other clothing, keeping the sun from heating her all too much well she was out working. After nearly an hour something had caught her eye. A silhouette of someone rested beneath the trunk of one of the apple trees, the shadows just barely covering the figure. She approached cautiously, a particularly large apple in her hand as a weapon though she nearly laughed at her own stupidity. She _could_ use magic, after all!  
"Excuse me," Levy started quietly, leaning down to eye the person - man she identified clearly via the muscular build, unruly black mane, and countless piercings. She tried again, only louder. "Hey! Wake up ya big lug!" She frowned when he just opened his eyes then closed them again after taking a look at Levy, turning his head to the side.  
"Tch"  
Levy was aghast. Who the hell was this guy, acting like that! It would be one thing if it was your own land but this was her turf, and there was no way she was going to have some ungrateful metal headed jerk resting on the very lands she - or rather her step father - owned!  
A pout touched her lips as she finally wound her arm back and threw the apple in her hand full force at the man.  
At first there was no reaction and she was nearly fuming tell she glanced back at the man...  
Oh shit.  
That face meant business. Mite as well be planning your death wish now Levy, cause you could have sworn that look was that of a pissed off dragon.


	2. Dragon Senses

_Ah, the sweet smell of REVIEWS. Thank you all so much for them it's great to get feed back! Please enjoy this chapter as well._  
_I do not own Fairy Tail, nor the characters associated. So disappointing... *sigh*_

* * *

It was a beautiful day that evening, but it was not a day Gajeel would have liked to have had. The entire day had been preparations for some ridiculous ball his old man was throwing. "For his future" he had said. Bah! Gajeel already knew where he was heading. _Nowhere. _That's right, he could care less about some fairy tail ending for himself. He'd like to be alone, actually. He seemed to enjoy life far more that way.  
"This stupid engagement party is going to blow." Moaned Natsu, walking beside Gajeel down the elaborate passages of their home - or rather castle. "Why can't we dragon's chose own own mates?"  
Gajeel scowled. Mavis did his brother get on his nerves.  
"I mean, I know the old man's wanting us to find True Love but jeez, do we really have to invite _every eligible female?_" The pink hared dragon-slayer whined, Gajeel finally deciding that it was enough.  
"Oi! Can it fire breath. your high pitched voice is starting to grate on my last nerve. And what kind of line is that! I don't believe in true love. That's for kids and wimps like you and Wendy. Wendy's to young to be getting engaged anyways." He scoffed, crossing his arms with a sinister look in his eyes.  
"Hey!" Natsu growled, grinding his teeth together as he cracked his knuckles "Wana go a few rounds, metal face?"  
"Are you sure you can handle another spar session with me, dragon breath?"  
The two clashed heads till a certain someone's voice entered their hearing.  
"Um..."  
Oh.  
Wendy... Well damn. There went the day's entertainment.  
The two stopped for a moment to turn and face their little sister, her brown eyes wide as she rung her hands and glanced at the floor awkwardly. Taking a deep breath she shook her head and looked up with a pleading stare, her hair pulled back into an elegant bun. Even Gajeel had to admit his sister looked pretty.  
"P-please don't fight! We should be getting ready anyways..."  
"...Tch." Gajeel replied, turning his head away with a scowl. "I an't goin' to that stupid party. Catch you two later." He waved them off, a fuming Natsu and a confused Wendy left in his wake. Jeez those two were idiots sometimes. But...  
Naw. No way was he ever going to complement his brother for _anything. _He was useless anyways.

Gajeel had ended up pretty far from the castle by the time he'd walked out his frustrations, the sky still bright and the wind tasting faintly of fall. He hoped the warmth lasted however, seeing as fall and winter got quite cold in these parts. A grove of sweet smelling trees caught his attention and Gajeel blinked, sniffing the air before stifling a yawn.  
'Hmh. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. Don't think anyone'll bother be here anyways.'  
Boy was he wrong.  
He had caught her sent even before he heard her, the breeze carrying a smell of _her. _He could make out the faint smell of lilac and some other under sent he could only place as _female. _And mavis did it smell _good. _  
"Excuse me."  
'Ignore her.' He thought without moving 'She'll go away eventually.'  
"Hey! Wake up ya big lug!"  
'Jeez her voice is annoyingly sweet... Mite as well open my eyes now. I won't be able to sleep with her yammering.'  
Crimson eyes opened as he tilted his head to face the girl. The sun was shining brightly in his eyes as he focused on her form. If he had expected to be disappointed, he was sorely mistaken. She was breathtaking with her blue hair and honest, smoldering dark eyes. 'She seems angry... Ah I see.'  
"Tch." was the dragon slayer's response, his eyes closing as if bored with the girl before him. What a liar he was.  
After a moment the sound of her intake of breath warned him of the incoming apple, the fruit lobbing him directly on the cheek, bounding off somewhere near by with a hollow thud. His eyes snapped open however, the apple having given him a slight stinging sensation - surprisingly the girl had a great arm for someone so tiny.  
Slowly he rose to his full height, towering over the now frightened girl. She almost seemed like she could be 14 at most. That would explain her... Underdeveloped assets.  
"G-get out of my land!" She stuttered, pointing a finger at him accusingly and bristling like an enraged cat "We won't tolerate free-loaders or thieves on the McGarden estate."  
"Oi Shrimpy Mcshortperson-"  
"-Levy McGarden!"  
"-I was just takin' a nap, Jeez. S'not like I'm here to do any of that stuff. You need to cool down."  
Shrimp - or as the girl had said before Levy - was pretty peeved with him Gajeel noticed with a slight smirk.  
"It's not polite to hit people with apples."  
"You wouldn't wake up!" She argued with a pout. He had to admit it was quite hilarious. "And I don't need to be polite to a stranger who looks like he could be smelted down to make a sword." Ah, she's got some wits to. Fun.  
"Gihi, I was foolin' ya Shrimp-"  
"-Levy!"  
"-I've got the senses of a dragon. I could smell you from a mile away." This suddenly made Levy stiffen, her eyes wide as she sniffed herself.  
"B-but I don't smell bad." she grumbled, looking away. Gajeel just smirked, rubbing his tender cheek.  
"Naw you smell pretty damn good." Levy blushed ever so slightly, glancing away shyly. So she's bashful now, eh? Different than the apple-pelting Shrimp he'd encountered before. Jeez, women had pretty big mood swings didn't they?  
"So who are you then if you're not a free-loader or a thief?" Levy questioned, crossing her arms with a tilt of her head.  
'Uh oh. Make up something, quick.'  
"Gajeel. Gajeel... Redfox." He nodded and a 'hmf' and he himself crossed his arms, satisfied for now with his last name. Levy 'hm'ed for a little while before asking:  
"If you have heightened senses like you said not too long ago, does that mean you're a dragon slayer? I heard that only the kings three children were the only dragon slayers aside from the other dragon slayer brothers in the other kingdom-"  
"Naw you've got it all wrong kid-"  
"-I'm 19!" Levy piped up with a pout. She was that old? He would have never had guessed.  
"-There's some out there that aren't princes, ya know?" He leaned against the apple tree he'd been resting under. Levy stayed silent, just watching him for a moment before she suddenly looked startled after looking at the sky.  
"Oh no! I-I have to finish picking these apples or Evergreen'll have my hide. Look, I'm sorry for hitting you with that apple." She held out her hand for him to shake. "It was nice pelting you." A slightly startled dragon slaying princess accepted the hand and shook it before the petite girl ran to the home which he only just noticed.  
Levy McGarden eh? He only hoped she'd show up again after all, she was the only girl who'd ever given him a wound he could remember.


	3. A Fair-ly Odd Surprize

_**I'm terrible I know... Sorry for the late update but I couldn't think of anything! Hahah...**_  
_**Okay that's a terrible excuse but still! I DO have a life and school... But I promise to update far more often. Maybe more one shots to tide people over lol. **_  
_**Anyways, please enjoy the latest chapter! It's not as nice as I would like it, but I wanted to progress the story.**_

* * *

After the meeting with the short bluenette Levy, Gajeel had a rather long and dreary track back home, finding that his earlier easy mood was ruined when the pipsqueak of a girl ran off to something "urgent". He scoffed at that. Ditching him he assumed but told himself he could care less, after all he wouldn't see her again...

Wait.

He cursed and slapped his palm to his forehead, groaning. Of _course _he'd see her again! The stupid ball was scheduled to happen just two days from now, the invitations speeding their way to every eligible family with females around his and Natsu's age within 50 miles. Her name would be on that list.

Levy Mcgarden. He would look for her name for sure. But not because he liked her! No way. He was just... Curious about a certan apple lobbing, finger pointing bluenette.

* * *

The next day few by, greeting Levy with a bright shaft of sunlight through her shutters. Particles of dust drifted through the air and caught her eye as she groaned and tossed, turning away from the bright stream of invasive sun. She wanted her dream back. She wanted sleep. She wanted quietness...

"Yeeeeeeeeeees~!" a voice squealed, the sound of clicking heals catching her ears. She groaned again, gritting her teeth and slipping farther into her covers. Evergreen.

"An invitation from the king was sent today!" The girl gushed from somewhere outside of her door. Levy's interest perked instantly as she peeked her head out of her covers and listened intently. "Look Biska it says "We he by invite every young lady of the Dreyar family is requested to attend tomorrow's ball held in honor of Prince Natsu and Prince Gajeel's engagement ceremony." Biska chuckled faintly as Levy stood quietly, tip toeing to the door to get a better scoop. _Prince Gajeel?_ She thought _That's in no relation to _my_ I mean Gajeel Redfox, right? That's just silly! That kinda stuff only happens in fairy tales..._

"We _can't _let Levy know about this." Evergreen growled, seeming to lower her voice. That was like a knife in Levy's heart, a frown tugging at her lip which had already started to quiver. Why would they want to keep it a secret from her? She never got to go out for anything aside from shopping for food at the market outside of town!

"And the date!" Evergreen cried, Levy picturing the melodramatic female to be throwing a hand to her forehead like she always did "We only have one day to shop for a dress worthy of the Prince's attentions! We _must _win their mone-I mean hearts then marry them so we can live our lives like in the fairy tales!"

Levy's eyes hardened. Of _course _her sister would try to woo the princes and take his fortune. What a _witch. _

"I-I don't know..." Biska mumbled "You see I kinda already met someone... He's really-"

"Tch. Is he rich or a noble?" Evergreen interrupted her sister.

"N-not exactly, no-"

"Then why marry him if you can have a prince?"

"Well I-"

"That's what I thought." Ever snapped, the sound of her heels clacking on the polished wooden planks. Levy'd have to clean those later that day - again.

When all was quiet Levy dared to peek her head out of the door, catching sight of Biska who just seemed to be starring off into nothingness with a sad look on her face, wringing her hands.

"Biska!" Levy called, her face etching with concern "Are you alright? You look pail..."

"F-Fine! I'm fine." Biska assured her, giving the girl a smile that didn't quite reach her pained eyes "Me and Ever are going to go look for some new dresses... We should be leaving soon."

"O-oh I see." Levy mumbled, nodding as she watched her sister hurry on her own way. Worry was still on Levy's face as she turned away with a glare towards Evergreen's room.

Just who did she think she was, ordering Biska around like that?

* * *

Balls were something Levy's always wanted to experience. Having been pushed out of the lime light and replaced with her sisters, she never had gotten the chance to ever experience the extravagant parties, beautiful gowns, or even the delicious food. Sure, she knew her etiquette and how to dance from her mother, but due to poor health as a young child she wasn't allowed to participate in the beautiful festivities of a formal ball.

Levy watched as her two sisters, looking stunning in beautiful gowns regally braided hair, stepped into their carriage pulled by two fair white horses. They both looked like princesses. And what did she resemble? Cinderella. A list of painstakingly long chores rolled in her hand which bunched into a fist. It wasn't _fair! _She could remember what the morning the ball had been announced to her head on by Ever as clear as crystal.

_A slightly sluggish, tired young woman trudged over to the fire place to retrieve the scroll which held her daily schedule and gaped at the list in which tumbled from her fingertips. A fire roared in the fireplace, oddly. It usually was a pile of ash yet someone must have started it that morning. Unrolling the scroll the bluenette gaped at the paper. No _way _this was all for her to do that day! The parchment reached her toes before finally stopping, seeming to mock her with its text._

_Suddenly it hit her. Ever was forcing her to do these so she couldn't go to the party!_

_Speaking of which, said sister leaned with arrogant smirk against the stone arch way of the kitchen. "I want that done by the time Biska and I arrive home tonight."_

_"There's no way I'll get this all done!" Levy cried, tossing the roll away with a pleading look at her sister of whom scowled in response "Just let me come with. Please! I won't do any harm I'll just sit there or I'll watch... I won't even talk to you! You can-"_

Sniffling, Levy hung her head in shame. No amount of pleading had moved her sister an inch. If anything it infuriated her more, the girl adding three more things to her impossible list of dumb chores. She didn't understand any of this. Why had her mother cursed her to live with her terrible sister and her pervy father of whom was already in the coach with her quickly fading soon-to-be-princess sisters?

_Please, _She thought well looking out at the sky _Anyone... The stars, whatever! Just let me go and have _one night _of fun! I promise I'll never ask for anything again... Aside from a break from Evergreen. _

Turning away from the window she had been watching she turned toward the house only to find a white hared woman smiling fondly at her. She was beautiful in a poofey, sparkly white dress and fairy wings to boot! Levy did the only thing a normal human being would do.

She screamed.


End file.
